Unwritten Message
by Shami
Summary: Amu was forced into Modeling, and is also a famous Artist. She's depressed, but is Cheered up by her housemaids, and her sister when she Visits. Is this more havoc? Or does this turn out to be good in more ways than one? Amuto / Amu x Ikuto / Shugo Chara
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another Shugo Chara Fic! Please Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

-Someone's POV-

It had been years, many long, hard depressing years. Yes, let me repeat. Many long, hard depressing years. I'm not sure why, I had to choose the hard path in life. Nothing occurred to me, at the time that it would be a bad Idea. Not until, I was older. Twenty to be exact. I had indeed, gone wrong with life, and needed a boost, a helping hand. Nobody considered me, as much as themselves. I enjoyed it at times, in my quiet space. My art studio, staring into my blank white tablet. It made me smile, but I was still depressed inside.

It was true. Miki, Su, and Ran. They were truly gone, used up, completed. I knew they would be happy for me, but I was better off, with them. After they left, Which was when I was eighteen, I became an artist, with a clash of a Model. I was forced into modeling, by none other than my mother. When I was nineteen, casting my life into horror. After the long days of modeling, I found myself, at home, in my art studio, like previously mentioned. Sketching on my paper, or covering it with paint. That reminded me of Miki.

So me, Amu Hinamori, Have been an Artist, a Famous artist at that, for two years. Also a famous Model for one (Which I hated.) .

I had no boyfriend, I basically lived on my own. A wonderful, three floored house. It smelt like roses, when the maids rushed about doing their cleaning. I enjoyed having long talks with them, Aika, Emi, and Hoshi. They were all wearing the same, light blue dresses with white ruffled Aprons. While I, wore my black miniskirt, with red knee socks. My boots normally were black, my much liked shirt was elbow length on my arms, and was black and red striped.

I walked on up to my room, third floor, biggest room. The balcony had ocean view, which my art studio shared the same. My bed, was a lovely king size, which I placed myself carefully on. Then a knock on the door startled me.

"Miss Hinamori? May I come in?" It was one of the maids, Emi I presumed. Emi was a black haired lady in her 20's like myself. Her hair was shoulder length, but she kept it in a neat ponytail.

"Yeah, come on in." I sighed, but smiled. The door opened. "Just call me Amu, please."

"Y-yes Miss Hin- I mean Amu." I laughed, but in a good way.

"Emi, Do you know what the Chef is cooking for dinner?" I asked, after glancing over at my clock, it was almost five- 4:48 to be exact.

"I believe its Quiche, and Zakuro pie for desert. Is that of your liking?" Emi looked a bit worried.

"Yes, that's fine. One of my favourites actually." I smiled. Then Hoshi knocked on the rim of the doorframe, since it was already open.

"May I come in?" She politely asked. In her hands were her new modeling clothes, perfectly folded. Hoshi was a blonde, with short lower ear length hair. She was actually in her early 30's.

"Of course! It makes me happy to talk to you guys." Amu casually said. The saying made both Hoshi and Emi smile. Emi then continued her busy daily work of cleaning the room.

"T-thank you Miss Hinamori." Hoshi slowly walked into the room.

"Please, call me Amu." I said, after remembering that I reminded Emi to call me Amu too.

"Okay, Amu." She walked a little quicker, across my room towards my bed. She carefully placed them on the bed.

"Would you like me to show you the new clothes? These are tests, not the actual ones so Its alright…" She got interrupted by me.

"Its alright. I'll look at them before I sleep." I said. Then stood up. "I'm going to work on my art now, I have several to be done." Then I bowed to them, and left to the connecting room. Emi quickly rushed after me.

"Amu, Your younger sister Ami-Chan is coming for dinner, you know of this, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for making sure." I nodded. Ami… She's almost 12 now. I haven't seen her since I became a Model, I've missed her. I will be happy to finally see her again. I wonder if Aika had finished the dress she said she wanted to make. I should ask her on the way to dinner.

I got out a new tablet when Emi left. I sharpened a pencil, and began to sketch. I didn't know what I was drawing, but when I was finished, I loved it. I could Identify it, as a sketch of Ami when she was younger. I went through my cupboards in the room, and wrapped the picture. I put it between two cardboard pieces first though. With the present, I walked downstairs, to Aika's room.

The second floor seemed much bigger than the top floor, since My room took up quite a bit of the floor. I walked over to Aika's door, and knocked.

"Aika-san? Are you there?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! Amu, is there something you need?" I heard her run to the door, then it opened. Aika had long brown hair, that went to her waist. Normally, she kept it in two braids. She was younger than me, actually. She was 17. I told her, that she should become a seamstress, but she said that she enjoyed living here with me. Some day, I will help her become a seamsress, I know it.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you had finished that dress you were planning on making for my sister." I asked.

"Yeah! Would you like to see?" She invited me into her room. I slowly walked in. She had two smaller rooms connecting out to the sides. She rushed into one, then came back with a light pink, lacy dress. I was sure Ami would like it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Aika asked.

"Yeah! She'll surely love it!" I exclaimed. "Its such magnificent work!"

"Do you think so?" Aika asked surprisingly.

"Yes!" I said, It truly was magnificent.

"Thank you." She said, bowing. "We should be getting downstairs for dinner now. Miss Ami should be getting here soon." She reminded me. I had actually forgotten about dinner.

"Yeah, your right. Lets get going." We walked out of Aika's room, and headed down to the first floor. It smelt delectable. The smell of fresh Quiche and Zakuro pie.

When we got downstairs, we arrived in the main room, where the staircase from the central floor ended. The room was large, there were several doorways leading to other rooms, and then the door that we left and came in through. The doorbell rang, then Aika answered it to find Ami. Ami was wearing a Small yellow dress, with yellow rimming. The collar and cuffs were ruffled. She was much taller than I would have suspected her to be.

"ONEE-SAN!" She yelled, when she ran through the door and fell on top of me, when she pounced.

"H-Hi Am-AHH! THAT HURTS!" Amu squealed when her sister had uncomfortably landed on her.

"I missed you so much Onee-san!" Ami said, then got off of me.

"I missed you too, I haven't seen you in about a year." I said with a sad face, but she cheered me up with her smile.

"Dinner will be held in the Dining room in ten minutes." Aika said before leaving.

"Okay, thanks." I said. Ami just nodded.

"So do you want to come for dinner first? Or hang out in one of the other rooms for a couple minutes?" I asked. She had never been in my house before. She'd love it here for the time she was staying… which was… I have no Idea how long.

"We should go to dinner first! I'm starving!" She said, then grabbed my hand.

"Okay, Lets head to the dining room." I lead her to the dining room, which was on the east side of the building. There were many windows on the side, some of which were stained glass, the others were clear. The ceiling was high, and there was a brilliant glass chandelier hanging high above. In the centre of the room, there was a long cherry wood table, surrounded with several chairs. On the walls there were paintings and other objects you may find in this kind of Dining room. Ami chose a seat next to me, where we ate Quiche, with several other side dishes of vegetables and other specialties.

During the meal, I wanted to straighten out a few of the things that I was curious about.

"So, Ami-Chan, how long are you supposed to stay here for?" I asked her. The longer the better, I thought. Who knows how long it would be before I could see her again.

"Until February." Ami replied. I was shocked; It was only the beginning of October!

"Wow! Really? We're going to have so much fun!" I exclaimed. Truly happy about these events, I was.

**It's much longer than I expected the chapter to be, but it was really easy to write though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm.. I'm thinking of making Amuto soon, but probably not in this chapter, sorry ):**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

-Amu Pov-

"Ahh, You think?" Ami said just before devouring another Quiche.

"Ami-Chan, you should save some for everybody else!" I giggled.

"Every…body else?" She questioned, she must have forgotten.

"Yeah. Emi! Aika! Hoshi! Yori! Osamu! Rika!" I shouted, then soft running came towards the dining room.

Soon enough, the house staff came running in, and lined up in a row.

"Ohh! You guys!" Ami smiled when she saw them, she had forgotten that she wasn't at home right now.

The staff bowed and said their name, greeting Ami.

"I'm Emi." She bowed, then went to her seat.

"I am Aika." She also bowed, then went to her seat.

"Hi! I'm Hoshi!" She said just after bowing, then went to her seat across from Amu.

"I am Yori, the Chef. Nice to meet you, Miss Ami." Yori was a black haired male, about 25 years old. His assistants were Osamu, a Brown haired male, his hair was longer than Yori's, he was almost my age, and Rika was a orange haired female (-orange, not a redhead. Just pointing this out.-). She was the oldest, of 34. The Chef and the assistants wore pure white aprons. They all went to their seats.

"Ami-Chan, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked, so we wouldn't have to do this in the morning, or later when we would have time for fun. "I don't have work till later, so we can go shopping or something, since you'll be here for a few months." I suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be fun." Ami laughed happily. "Oh, This food is delicious, thanks!" She said, then stuffed some more Quiche in her mouth. I was almost full, so had begun the eat some of the homemade Zakuro pie that the cooking staff had made. Ami shortly after began eating her piece.

"Miss Ami, how long did it take you to arrive here? I'm just curious." Rika asked. Her orange hair bounced around gracefully as she spoke.

"Umm… I think it was five hours or something…." Ami wasn't really sure.

"That's not that long then, is it?" Rika smiled, her hair bounding around again.

"Not really… I've had a few longer trips." Ami explained.

I remembered too, when we went to other places, fun ones, that all of us enjoyed, even me.

"Excuse me." I said, bowing to leave the table. I had finished eating. "Ami, I'll just be in this room waiting, so when your finished, just come." She nodded, then began finishing her pie.

A couple minutes went by, and Ami came on running into the room.

"Onee-san! Can we see your room?" Ami said excitedly. I nodded, then lead her up to the second floor, where we went up the proceeding staircase, to find my room. Ami stared in amazement, the room was huge, in her eyes. She ran up to my bed, and jumped onto it. I walked up to her, and sat beside her. She sat up, then noticed the large stack of clothes on the bed.

"Onee-san, are these your new clothes?" She asked, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Yeah, I haven't even seen them myself yet." I replied, scratching my head.

"C-Can I see you wear them?" She asked me. I was going to say no.. but her begging face was just too cute, I couldn't dare.

"Sure, Let me go get changed." I grabbed the pile of clothes, then went into the walk-in closet to the side.

I carefully looked through the clothes. It was obviously the new session of Autumn Hinamori Ureshii. I chose out an outfit; It was black short shorts, with red and black striped knee socks. The shirt was a long sleeved white top, that was supposed to be a little bit longer than my arms, so I could stick my thumbs through the holes. It wasn't the actual outfit, but that's what I chose to show Ami. I walked out of the closet, to see Ami sitting on the end of my bed. She clapped.

"That's so pretty, Onee-san!" She said every time I came out with an outfit on, which were clothes that varied from Ami's usual wear, to mine.

After I showed her all of the portions that I had been given, I sat back on the bed beside her.

"You should get into your pyjamas, so I can show you your room. We should get to sleep soon, so we can leave early." I said to her. I went downstairs to get the suitcase she brought with her, it didn't have much in it, her pyjamas, a few dresses, and some other clothes. I let her change in my room, she didn't take very long.

"Ami-Chan, are you ready to see your room?" I asked, setting down the book I had been reading while she changed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked me, I said yes, of course. There was a knock on the door, then it opened.

"Miss Ami, and Amu, are you sleeping now?" Aika asked.

"Yes, Ami wants to stay in here for the night, so her room mustn't be prepared until tomorrow night." I replied. Ami just smiled.

"Okay, Miss. Good night to you both." Aika then left, leaving Amu and Ami alone again.

"We should go to sleep now." I suggested, then turned the light by the bed on, then walked across the room to turn that one off. When I walked back, Ami was already asleep. I turned the bed light off, then went to sleep myself.

Morning came, it was seven when me and Ami were both awake. I dressed before going downstairs to eat, and also had convinced Ami to as well. I dressed in the first outfit I had shown Ami yesterday, with an additional black beanie hat to hide my hair, I didn't need the paparazzi or crazy fans interrupting my shopping time with Ami. Ami wore the dress that Aika had made for her, She craftily snuck it into my room, then Ami spotted it.

We both headed downstairs, to find freshly made pancakes that Yuri had made us, which we thanked him for before we left.

"Onee-san, can we take your Limo?" Ami had never driven in a limo before, I would have loved to with her, but because I didn't need everybody around us, I had to refuse. I just drove us to the mall myself.

My car was silver; that's all I really cared about, not the brand name, or anything like that. I made sure it was good when I bought it, of course.

I drove us to the Shibuya district, which was quite far away, but we made it before 8:30.

"Onee-san, where are we going to be shopping?" Ami asked, then she saw the 'Hinamori Ureshii' Store, where she rushed me over to. Immediately she wanted to try on some clothes, then somebody noticed me.

"Isn't that Hinamori Amu?" I heard some people whisper. I ignored them, and continued shopping with Ami, then I saw the television.

"_LIVE: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, has just made his violinist career further up than he could have ever imagined, or that Japan could even dream of…" _It went on and on about him, but I knew something about this.

"Ikuto… Tsukiyomi..?" I questioned. The clerk behind me heard me speak.

"Yeah… That Tsukiyomi guy has been famous for the last little while… in the violinist department. Do you know him, Miss _Hinamori?_" She said. Damn, my cover was blown. People crowded around Me and Ami, taking photographs, and asking for autographs. I ignored this too, and began pushing through the crowd with Ami.

"I believe so." were the last words I said before shopping with Ami again, She chose out several dresses, and a few of the clothes I liked to wear.

She tried them all on, some of them were to small, some were too big. We eventually found the right sizes for the most of them, and then went to check out.

After that, we went to another store, I don't even remember what we did there, but we bought more clothes. Before we knew It, it had already passed by 1:00.

"Ami-Chan, we need to go to my work now, do you want to come?" I asked her.

"Yes Please!" She nodded, so we then left out of Shibuya.

My work was far off on the other side of Tokyo, when we arrived there, we had some lunch, and on the way out, I saw somebody.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked, surprised.

**Heh… So Amuto'll be in the next for sure!**

**Hope you liked, please review. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah.. Like I said in the previous chapter, there'll be Amuto in this chapter D**

**I don' own Shugo Chara.**

-Amu POV-

"Hmm?" He said, and turned to face me. "Who are y-" He stopped, examining my pink hair with his eyes. I was pretty sure he noticed me. "A-Are you Hinamori?" He stuttered. I was sure; He had to remember. Just HAD to.

"Yeah! Do you remember me?" I asked, My heart really skipped a beat. I waited, for him to say the words 'I do remember' Or similar ones.

"I've heard of you before…You're a Model right?" He replied.

I died. I really did. I couldn't believe it! He didn't remember me! It's _only _been… maybe five years.

"W-What?" Were the only words I could bring myself to say. Really, I was shocked.

"Your not? You sure look like her." He said, seemingly surprised.

"I-I Am… But… Ikuto, don't you remember me, Hinamori Amu! F-From.. F..from…" A few tears slowly fell from my face. I hadn't seriously cried since I had become a Model. "W-When… From… five.. Y-years ago…"

"Five… Years ago?" His Eyes flashed. It sounded like he gasped. Remembered… me.

"D-do you remem-" I began, but I was interrupted. By, none other than his hug. He remembered me, I know it.

"Yes…I do remember." He finally said. I began to cry again, but this time tears of joy. It was amazing, to find the long lost Ikuto-kun that I remembered, Finally… Finally…

We broke apart the hug, then Ami came back from the lunch room. She dropped the object that she was holding in surprise. She was just as surprised as I was.

**Flashback**

Five Years ago

"_Ikuto-kun… where are you going?" I cried, it might be forever all over again before I would actually see him again. My boyfriend._

"_Away… I'll be back, eventually." Ikuto began walking away, Violin at hand, leaving, leaving me alone. He was a brother to my sister, who was also there to say goodbye, but she couldn't. She stood there, crying the whole time._

_I was 15... He was 19... Ami was 7. Such a difference._

**END**

It was five years ago, when he left to pursue his Violinist career. And came back, like he promised.

"O-Onii-san?" Ami asked, staring over at him, It was such a reunion. I just wondered… Just hoped… that we would be together again, forever? Ikuto looked over to Ami. She ran over to him, glomping him with a hug as well as me. I was so happy…

We all walked down to the room where my photo shoot was, where I needed to model all of the new clothes… but I didn't fake my smiles. They were real. Ami and Ikuto watched me, pose, smile, laugh, and walk.

But then, my job was finished. The new session of Autumn Hinamori Ureshii would be out before the 15th, like usual.

Ikuto me and Ami left the studio, where outside we were met up with many more photographers, more fans, more people. We passed through, hating the attention.

"Ikuto-kun, do you want to come over to my house? Its been forever…" I blushed. It was recently that he had returned to the area, I wanted to continue, where we were, five years ago.

"Sure, why not?" Ikuto smirked. Oh, how I loved that smirk. It reminded me… of those times when we would stay out late together, and when I had called him a pervert, which normally was daily.

"Yay! Onii-san is staying for dinner!" Ami cheered. We were about half way there before I said anything else again.

"So Ikuto… Where are you staying?" I asked. I seriously was curious, I mean… where was he staying?

"Nowhere. You know me better than anyone I could imagine, you should've guessed." He laughed, but he was serious.

"You should stay at my place for awhile. I mean, there is lots of room…" I went on, hoping I could eventually convince him that he should stay.

"Okay…" He smirked.

Then we arrived at my place again, I parked my can away, and we all walked up to the door.

I opened it, seeing Aika vacuuming the carpet areas, and Emi sweeping the tiles.

"Hello A-" Emi paused when she saw Ikuto walking in. "I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" She smiled.

"Do we have another guest?" Aika asked.

"Yeah! Onii-san is staying for awhile!" Ami cheered.

"O-Onii-san?" Emi and Aika echoed.

"Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi your brother?" Aika asked, pretty loudly.

"N-no! He's my old boyfriend." I blushed at the thought. "He's like Ami's brother." Ami and Ikuto nodded. I noticed that Ikuto seemed to be more open than he used to be.

"Oh. Is he still now?" Emi asked, chuckling. Ahahaha yes. They were going to rip me to shreds with these questions. Yes, shreds.

"I-I don't know." I said. I really didn't know. I wanted him to be. Hell, I wanted him to be.

"If Amu still wants me, after all these years…" He said, then pulled me a bit closer. I blushed more. "Do you, Amu?" He asked. Ikuto's voice was so… Amazing. Irresistible. I felt warm inside, well all over actually.

"Yes." I said, then my head was squished into his chest, I had been awhile since I had willingly let Ikuto hold me in this position. I _loved _him. But did he _love_ me back?

"Okay." I head him whisper.

The maids were blushing with happiness for me- I head several soft Awws coming from them.

"Oh, Amu, Tsukiyomi and Miss Ami, dinner will be Sushi mixtures, with fresh tempura and Kakigouri for dessert. Is that of your liking?" Aika and Emi asked.

"Yes, very much." Ikuto, Amu and Ami repeated. The two maids bowed, then left the room. The three walked up to the third floor.

"Ami, do you want to see your room?" I asked. She nodded. I walked up the hall, and went into the room across from mind. It was half the size of mine, perfect for Ami. The walls were a light shade of pink, and the blankets on the bed were all lacy.

"I'll put the clothes in the closet." I walked over to the closet with the bags at hand, and placed them on the table in the centre.

When I walked out, Ami was on the bed. Me and Ikuto left to my room. I closed my door behind us, then slowly walked close to Ikuto, towards my bed, where we both sat down. I stared at the ceiling, while he stared at the floor.

He usually wasn't like this.

Then we both got up, and I smiled. That made him smirk. But he didn't seem quite sure.

Next I knew, I was pinned to the edge of the bed, with Ikuto on top, I was blushing.

"Is it okay... If we continue from where we left off?" He whispered, then gently kissed me.

**There'll be more Amuto in the next than there was in this, but since I was still introducing Ikuto, it was a little harder to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! So the next chapter begins. D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

-Amu POV-

I blushed, before, during, and after the kiss. I didn't know what to do next, so I pulled away.

"Something wrong, Amu?" He asked. His eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room. My face became hotter when I looked at him. He looked different, I looked different… from five years ago. 

"N-no." I replied. There was nothing… was there?

"That's good.." He replied, then kissed me again. It was nice, to be back together again. Would everybody else approve?

I noticed the playfulness that Ikuto added. Which meant… Yoru was gone too. We broke apart.

"I can smell dinner. Should we go down now?" I asked. He got off of me, and I slid to the floor, Smiling.

"O-okay." I got off the floor, then we left. Just before going down, I knocked on Ami's door. 

There was no answer; She must have already gone downstairs. Me and Ikuto began to make our way down.

"I'm sorry Amu." He said to me. I looked over at him, confused.

"For what, Ikuto-kun?" I probably sounded like an Idiot.

"For rushing you…" He began. "I left for… five years, then come back… and I acted so rude, when we met up again. The truth is… I… I did remember… but…"

"Its okay." I said. I knew he did remember, but why did he seem not to? We got down all of the stairs.

"Really?" He seemed surprised to it being alright. 

"Yeah! I mean… Its not your fault." I said just before walking into the dining room. 

Ami, the maids and the other staff were already waiting. The food smelt great. I hadn't had any sushi In awhile… Me and Ikuto sat down beside Ami, which was on the opposite side that everybody else was on.

"So… you must be Tsukiyomi?" Rika asked. She knew who he was, she admired his music. It was, the sound of the world, the sound of universe, in her words.

"Yes. Nice to meet you….?" Ikuto didn't know many of the people here. 

"Rika. SawamatsuRika." She happily said. Her hair bounced around.

"Ah, Hello Sawamatsu Rika." He said, seemingly faking cheerfulness.

Dinner went by, slowly. Ami was the first one done, so she went back up to her room, where she played with some of the toys she brought, which was only a few. Me and Ikuto finished last, but when we finally did finish, we both went into my room, where we talked for a little while, then I went into my art studio, and drew.

"So your going to draw?" Ikuto asked me. He seemed a little impressed.

"Yup, Sure am." I said, then took out a pencil. But there was a knock on the door.

"H-Hello? Amu?" It was Aika.

"Yeah?" I replied. She walked into the studio.

"You forgot this in my room yesterday." She said, and handed over the sketch I drew of Ami.

"Oh. Thanks Aika." Then she left the room, leaving me and Ikuto alone again. Ikuto came down beside my chair, and grabbed my waist.

"Huh? I-Iku-" I began to say. He pulled me onto the floor with him, the chair tipped over with me. "Ikuto, what're you doing?" I asked, this was… odd. I was laying on top of Ikuto, on the floor. That's gonna look good if somebody walks in, yup. I tried to get away on that thought, and since Ikuto still held my waist, when I fell to the ground, Ikuto came on top of me. That'd be worse for somebody to see. Oh well.

I blushed, and released the pencil from my hand, it rolled across the floor. Ikuto's hands had previously been removed from my waist, and were now being used to support his weight above me. I didn't say anything, neither did he. It seemed as though his eyes were asking me questions, the way they shone and the way they moved.

I moved my head a bit. Ikuto lowered himself down, lightly pecking my lips, then moved his mouth slower downwards, to my neck. He stopped there, and collapsed onto the floor beside me, smirking.

Nothing was said for awhile, we both just laid on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said. Then I retrieved my pencil, so I could continue drawing. It was one of the things I had been requested to draw again. I sighed, and lightly drew the requested object.

Ikuto got up, and watched with curiosity. 

_Amu, Your next required piece of art Is a garden._

That's what my manager said. I don't create my art through orders, but through emotion, feeling, and surrounding. It doesn't require utmost attention to create pieces or art. Just believing works better than I, or most people could Imagine.

I sat back after my hands became tired. I couldn't properly identify the drawing yet. It seemed to be some kind of cat. I was anxious to paint.

"Ikuto, what time is it?" I asked. I wanted to know if I could finish drawing and paint before bed.

"Its just past 8:30" He replied when he returned from the other room. Yes, It was true that there was no clock in my studio. Usually, when I see the time while I'm in this room, My thoughts are disrupted by the thought of being late for something, or I am scattered away knowing how much time I have.

"Okay, thanks." I then stretched my fingers, and picked up my pencil again. I examined the picture again, trying to locate the exact spot to begin again, Which was the tail. I sketched it out, carefully getting each curve and straight of a line exactly perfect. I then focused on more of the body, curving it properly, connecting it to the tail, and the other lightly sketched parts. I then moved to the head, and the eyes. The eyes looked very realistic; As if the cat itself would pounce out of the drawing, they twinkled. The nose was lightly sketched on, then blended in with the rest of the texture, to be proper. There were light whiskers, and fur markings along the face, making it look more like a real cat. I positioned the ears, so it was like the cat was listening to something. It probably was about an hour later that I made it to the feet, where I added utmost detail to, posing them properly was the hardest, in a realistic pose that is. Then It was finished. I didn't feel like painting it now. It was beautiful like this, alone. I smiled, knowing that I was proud of myself. I actually had forgotten that Ikuto was here for awhile.

"Amu?" He asked me. I lost my train of thought when he spoke.

"Hmm? What?" I replied. 

"Its almost 11... We probably should go to sleep now." He pointed out. I gasped.

"R-Really? Was I sketching that long?" I was worried.

"Yeah. You did a magnificent job though… Is that a cat?" He asked, walking up to the picture and Examining. 

"Thanks… and yup. that's what it is." I got up, and began walking out of the room. He followed right after, and then I turned the lights in the studio off. We walked over to my bed, and I laid down. So did Ikuto.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked him, after I realized he was.

"Well.. A- Its too late to go to my room, B- You're my girlfriend, so its okay, and C- Because I want to be here… With you." Ikuto placed the blankets over the two of us. When he said 'With you' It hit me like something indescribable. It was an amazing feeling.

"Okay… I guess… Goodnight." I yawned, then shortly fell asleep. All I could think about that night, were Ikuto and Cats. Odd.

**Sorry for taking so long to get the chapter out. I had lots to do today…. So there'll be lots of chapters tomorrow, hopefully.**


	5. Yes we're continuing!

Hey guys! I haven't been able to write in awhile, but I've come back! I'll be continuing this story and any other that I can in early January, or even release small mid-chapters throughout the next two weeks. Either way, I hope you guys look forward to reading more! 3

Ta-ta for now!~


	6. Chapter 5

**Soo, here's Chapter 5 of Unwritten Message! Enjooy~**

**I don't own Shugo Chara~**

It was morning. The sun was just beginning to appear in Amu's room, the new sunlight coating her and Ikuto's faces. Amu woke up when the light shone onto her eyes, noticing that the clock in front of her said it was 7:30 am.

"Ikuto.." Amu whispered, when she tried to turn around to wake him up. Her face suddenly grew really hot. Ikuto's peaceful face was gently placed against Amu's back, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Amu wondered why she hadn't noticed, his grip was fairly firm. She shook his shoulder gently, in another attempt to make him wake up.

"Ikkuuutoooo…" She whispered again, her attempts to wake him up seemed futile. Amu slowly tried to twist around and meet her face to Ikuto's. Amu rested her forehead onto his, and just held that position for awhile. Ikuto still didn't seem to make any sign of response.

_Maybe I.. I should… _Amu thought, bringing another streak of blush across her face. She removed her forehead from his, and thought again for a moment. A few seconds later, Amu slowly lent down to kiss Ikuto in hopes of waking him up. Then suddenly, Ikuto began to kiss her back.

"Got 'cha" Ikuto said in a playful tone after breaking the kiss.

"Ikuto! Why you..!" Amu said in a higher tone, but was broken off by Ikuto beginning to kiss her again. Amu eventually began to kiss him back, and moved her arms around to hug him.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto managed to say during the still continuing kiss. _Five years ago, things were different. Everything I did then, she thought I was messing with her…I know that's what she really thought, I just know it. Did I really leave Amu in such an awful state when I left? _Ikuto thought, remembering that It was always Ikuto wanting Amu. Back then she would always push him away, no matter what she really felt inside. _Is it different now? She's older, maybe she now understands how I felt then, how I feel now… _Amu broke the kiss.

"Iku.." Amu began to say, but the words she was going to say were broken up by a sob. Many clear tears streamed down her face, which was still against Ikuto's. _Yes… maybe she does…_

"Amu, don't cry. I'll always be here for you. Always… for you." Ikuto spoke softly, and tried to wipe her tears away. Amu looked up at Ikuto.

"A-are… you sure?" Amu asked him, loosening her grip on Ikuto so she could sit up and wrap her arms her knees. She wiped the rest of the tears away by rubbing her face on her knees. Ikuto sat up with her, and comforted her by putting his arm on her shoulder. Amu tipped over so her head was leaning on Ikuto's shoulder. It took longer than usual for Ikuto to reply.

_Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. I'll always be here for Amu… No matter what… I'll do my best, Amu. I won't let anything make me leave you again, nothing._

"I'm sure, so incredibly sure.. More sure than any other thing in the world." Ikuto smiled, and grabbed one of Amu's hands. Amu smiled, too.

Knocking sounds came from the door, it was 8:00. Emi always came in the morning to wake Amu up, it was probably her now.

"Amu, its morning…-"Emi said as she opened the door, but stopped what she was saying when she saw Amu and Ikuto already awake. Amu didn't say anything in return, just stared at Emi silently.

"Oh, you're awake already.. Good morning.. " Emi seemed surprised; Amu has never been awake before 8:00 without someone else getting her up. "Are you okay? You're up pretty early." Emi said, moving over closer to the bed to examine Amu and Ikuto. Amu still stared at her. She was deep in thought.

"Huh.. oh!" Amu looked around, realizing that she had been daydreaming for some reason. "Yeah, everything is fine." Amu smiled in attempt of convincing Emi that what she said was true. She obviously didn't believe Amu.

"Uhm.. Okay, then.." Emi broke off when she saw Ikuto biting Amu's ear. Amu and Emi both began blushing. Amu looked like she spaced out again, Emi laughed at them. "Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes… I'm not sure what it is today…" She looked worried, but Amu seemed distracted. "I- I'll just be leaving, now." Emi turned around and left. It took several minutes for Amu to realize Emi was gone.

"Ikuto, stop iiittt!" Amu shouted when Ikuto began to tickle her. Since he wouldn't stop, Amu decided to tickle him back. They both broke out laughing.

"I guess we should be heading down for breakfast…" Ikuto said, eying the clock. 8:09. Amu looked over.

"Ah!" Amu exclaimed when she got off of the bed and ran into her closet. "I didn't get changed last night…-" Amu looked back at Ikuto. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, with a smirk on his face. _He knew this would happen_. Amu thought. _That's Ikuto for you. _She went back into the closet, shaking her head as she walked. She looked around, then chose some clothes from the racks and laid them on the seat in front of her. She examined, and went back to change some parts around. Meanwhile, Ikuto silently walked up to the closet entrance to observe. After a few swapping, Amu seemed pleased with the outfit she had chosen. Not knowing that Ikuto was watching, Amu began to unclothe…

_The perrrffect time to strike… _Ikuto thought, still watching Amu change. _Not this time, not this time. _Ikuto smirked once more at Amu, and left to resume his position on the bed. Amu walked out of the closet a minute or so later. She was wearing an all black overcoat that flared out, and was about the length of her knees. Her shirt was white, and it had a dark pink star on it. She also wore black jeans. Her hair was separated into two curly sections that draped over her chest, but they were not tied.

Amu looked over at Ikuto suspiciously, then directed herself towards the bedroom door.

"You coming?" Amu asked, looking back to see that Ikuto hadn't even moved from the bed yet. Ikuto looked up at her and began to head towards her.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming." He smirked, though Amu couldn't figure out why.

**Soo, there it is! Look forward to more Amuto in chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Helloooo! Here's Chapter 6 of Unwritten Message! Enjoooy~**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. ]=**

Amu and Ikuto walked down the stairs of the house to the dining room, where breakfast was just about to be served. Breakfast was like usual, and passed by as fast as any other.

Amu and Ikuto were heading back upstairs when Aika ran to the room they were in.

"Amu, Amu!" Aika shouted, trying to get her attention. Amu immediately looked back towards Aika. Ikuto halted, but didn't look back.

"What's up, Aika?" Amu questioned, Aika seemed to have a somewhat happy look on her face.

"Oh uhm.. There was someone requesting a screen-conference with you.." Aika looked over at the room she came from, then back at Amu. Amu nodded, and grabbed Ikuto's hand telling him that he should come, too. He followed.

In the other room, there was a screen on the wall, a very, very large screen- around 10 feet in length, and 7 feet in width. On the screen, it said 'Requesting- Nadehiko..'

"Nade… Nadehiko…" Amu tried to remember who it was. "Oh. Nadehiko.." Amu accepted the request happily.

"Hey there, Amu! It's been awhile." Nadehiko smiled, he appeared happy to see Amu again.

"Hii Nadehiko, it's been quite awhile." Amu waved.

"You uh, kind of disappeared for the last few years, Amu!" Nadehiko had a worried look all of the sudden. "I was looking for you, but then a year or so ago, you appeared everywhere as a model representing the female Ureshii fashion line. I knew who you were then, but I couldn't get a chance to contact you. Though now.." Nadehiko smiled again. "What happened though? You were gone for awhile, I was worried."

"I.." Amu began. _What_'_s_ _an excuse he would believe? If I told him what really happened… _Amu looked over at Ikuto. He was standing by the door, watching. Ikuto looked back at her, seeing an upset face. _She's remembering._ Ikuto panicked, _She's remembering, she's remembering…_ Ikuto walked towards Amu.

"I would rather.. not talk about what happened…" Amu broke off when she saw Ikuto walk towards her. "But everything is fine now-" She looked at Ikuto, then back to Nadehiko. "Everything is fine." Amu smiled, one of the ones she really meant. Nadehiko saw Ikuto, and knew what she was saying.

"Okay, I respect your decision to not tell me." Nadehiko didn't look as worried as he was before. "Anyways though, Amu." Nadehiko waited for Amu's attention again. "I'm in Europe again, I was going to come there for a visit after I found out where exactly you were. Things changed, though. I can't make it there, so I was wondering. Can you come here?" Amu looked excited, but then remembered that there was another photo shoot in two days.

"Give me a minute." Amu said, then ran out of the room. Aika was just outside. "Aika! Can you cancel the photo shoot that I've got on the 15th?"

"Bu-but that's the day of the Autumn release!" Aika wasn't quite sure what to say. "Why would you want to cancel-"

"I've said it many times, modeling isn't my top priority." Amu smiled, hoping that Aika would understand.

"Okay.. I'll go do that-" Aika started to say, but was cut off again by Amu.

"Also, when you do that… Phone the airport and tell them to prepare the jet for tomorrow; we're flying to Europe to see Nadehiko. Just me and Ikuto are going, everyone else is to stay behind for this trip.

"Alright." Aika said, then rushed off to do what Amu requested. Amu was about to walk back into the room, when she realized Ikuto and Nadehiko were talking to each other. She couldn't hear them well from outside, though. Amu walked in behind Ikuto, hugging him from behind. Amu kissed his neck, startling him.

"Amu..." He almost moaned, completely forgetting than Nadehiko was right there in front of them.

She then let go of Ikuto, so she could turn him around for a quick kiss. He didn't respond afterwards. "Anyways, Nadehiko." Nadehiko was still staring at them.

"Y-yeah..?" He started to pay attention now.

"I made arrangements for Ikuto and myself to fly there tomorrow. Well, hoping the arrangements are to be made.." Amu nodded to herself. "We should be on our way there tomorrow."

"Great!" Nadehiko exclaimed happily. "Well, I should be off. That's all I had time to tell you today, hope to see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye-" Amu started, but Nadehiko disconnected before she could finish. Amu stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to do next. "Hmmm." She said as Ikuto came up from behind her. _Not_ _today, not today. She's not ready yet. Will she ever be? _Ikuto locked Amu's arms by her sides with his hands. "Ikuto..?" Amu wondered what he was going to try and do this time.

"Amu." He said, putting his mouth to her jawbone from behind. "I.." He continued, moving lower, kissing down to mid-neck. Amu blushed wildly. "Love..~" He moved down more, to the lower part of her neck, and bit her.

"Ahh..! I-Ikuto, th-that.." Amu fell to the ground, unable to endure the strength of the bite for long. Ikuto fell to the ground with her.

"You." He finished, kissing the bite gently and nudged Amu with his head.

"Is.. Is this a bad time..?" Aika asked from the doorway. Amu turned her head to see who it was, and blushed even more when she saw that Aika was blushing, too. "I can leave if you two want but- I thought you m-might want to know about the flight.." Ikuto ignored the fact that she was here with them, and began to nibble a bit on Amu's neck again.

"N-no, it's okay. Uuh- Uhaa.." Amu stopped talking when Ikuto's bites began to hurt again. "S-sto.. Ikuto, s- stop it." Amu tried to push him away, it wasn't a good time for him to be doing this. Ikuto stopped after a few seconds of her struggling. "S-sorry, Aika." Amu smiled, then playfully elbowed Ikuto. He smirked.

"No problem.." Aika started, trying to stop blushing. "Well.. The photo shoot was cancelled successfully, and I organized the flight like you asked me to.." Aika stopped when she noticed that Amu was struggling against Ikuto again. They stopped after a few seconds, and Aika started to talk again. "The flight is at 1:30 pm.. Tomorrow." Aika looked at the clock over on the wall next to her. "It's almost noon, you should probably get all packed for the flight.." She nodded and left them alone.

"Probably should." Amu said, trying to get up, but Ikuto held her down. "What?" Amu asked playfully.

"Just a little longer." He said, digging his head into her shoulders again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here we are again with another chapter of Unwritten Message! One or two chapters after this one, I'll be looking for your guys suggestions on where the story should be headed, soo~ Think up a few ideas for me please! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Minutes passed, Ikuto was still there holding Amu tightly on the floor.

"Will it be like this forever, Ikuto?" Amu asked, freeing her arms from Ikuto so she could wrap them around his instead. "I want it to be like this forever. I want to have you here for me to love forever, and I want.. No, need… Ikuto, I need you here… I need you here… If you had been gone for too much longer, I don't know what would have happened to me- But if you leave.. I may as well not exist anymore… Ikuto.." A few tears slid down her face. _A-Amu... She's... She's so... It's all my fault…_

"Y-yes.. Amu, it will be like this forever… longer than forever will last." Ikuto said softly, catching her tears with his arms. "Forever."

Later in the day, after Amu had gotten ready for the flight (She scolded Ikuto many times when she remembered all of the clothes that he had was what he wore.). It was late, past dinner, but not quite the time they would go to sleep. Amu was on the balcony in her room, staring at the stars that wouldn't be there for much longer.

"Mmmhmm~ La la la la la…" Amu sang, closing her eyes. She immediately opened them, though. Every time she closed her eyes, she would remember one of the many horrible things of her life… She sighed. "Ikuto.. What happened to your incredible silence?" Amu whispered, turning around to catch her mouth to Ikuto's, creating another moment for Amu to remember, one that would be there with her forever. _Forever._ It didn't last long, but that was alright. Today was different. Very, very different.

"What's the fun in that?" Ikuto laughed, hugging Amu, and dragging her back into the room for the night.

When morning came, Amu was up earlier just like the day before, though she didn't fall for Ikuto's trick this time.

"Ikuto, wake up. We've got to get ready to go to Europe.." Amu said, shaking him furiously. "Ikkuuuttooooo..!" Amu said again, patting his head and messing with his hair. Ikuto just smirked. "Are you trying to make us late? C'mon!"

"Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu…" Ikuto repeated, then rolled over to face her. "Don't worry, we won't be late.." He said, pulling her down into a hug "But… Good morning, Amu." He said just before kissing her on the cheek.

"B-But!" Amu stuttered, and blushed a bit. "You.. you…" Amu quickly pulled away to get ready, which was just having a shower and changing- She had prepared her outfit and suitcases the night before.

A few minutes later, Amu appeared again.

"Ikuto! You're still in bed? Get up!" She shouted, Ikuto groaned and got up. "Go downstairs and eat, I'll be down after.." Amu looked at him for a second and shook her head. "Just go downstairs, I'll be down in awhile." Amu said as she ran into the washroom and slammed the door.

"Psh." Ikuto said to himself, then sat down on the bed again. It took several minutes before he could hear the water from her shower in the room. _So tempting._ Ikuto thought, trying to resist walking in. _So very_ _tempting…_ Ikuto thought once more, then stood up from the bed and walked to the washroom door. He placed his hand on the door to feel the heat of the water from inside, and then put his ear on the door to listen. Amu wasn't doing anything today. Ikuto put his other hand on the door handle, _Open, or not.._ He thought for a moment, then cautiously opened the door. Amu didn't seem to notice, immediately at least.

"Ikuto, I know you're there." Amu seemed to be frustrated, though she couldn't really do anything about it, she being in the shower, him just being Ikuto.

"Ammuuu." Ikuto said playfully, and walked to where Amu was behind the glass shower curtain. He rested his forehead on the hot glass and closed his eyes. "Amu, let me join you." Ikuto asked, not trying to mess around. Ikuto was… after all, fairly dirty…

"Wha.." Amu said, debating the situation. "Ikuto.." Amu stared at him through the glass. "Can't you just have your own shower?" She asked, before deciding anything.

"No." He replied, still in the same position.

"Why not?" Amu asked, frustrated again.

"Well, I'll just go to Europe dirty if you don't let me." Ikuto fought, was pretty hard for Amu to fight back after that. She sighed.

"Fine..!" Amu blushed, though it wasn't very noticeable through the heat of the shower. Ikuto smirked and removed his forehead from the glass. _This is progress? Maybe.. maybe too far, I've only been back for a few days.. _Ikuto took off his clothes, but just stood there for a minute before opening the glass to reveal Amu. _Amu, Amu, Amu.. My beautiful Amu. _He stepped in, and flinched at how hot the water was. _How can Amu stand this.._ Ikuto questioned to himself, then noticed that Amu had turned around to hug him. _Oh.. I know… That's exactly why she can endure this heat… _Ikuto moved his arms to hug her back.

_Too awkward. _Amu decided in her mind. _Way, way, way too awkward. The amount that I want Ikuto to proceed here doesn't even compare to the awkwardness, though.. _Amu could feel her face burn even more from her blushing and the continued beat of the water. _It's too early for me to even think about something like that.. _Amu looked up at Ikuto, his mysterious midnight blue eyes were staring back at her. Amu could see the plea in his eyes. _Or is it?_

After the shower, the two went downstairs to eat breakfast…

"Onee-san, Onii-san, I wan 'na come!" Ami screeched. Amu giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry Ami, you can't come this time. Next time we go, you can come too. No worries.." Amu tried to cheer her up, though she doubted it would ever work on her.

"F-fine.." Ami looked like she wanted to cry.

"Amu, Ikuto." Aika and Emi echoed. "We should be headed off now.." It was almost 9:00 am.

"Yeah, we should be." Amu rose from the table and headed for the door. Hoshi had already brought the suitcases down. "Hoshi, I'm trusting Ami to you until we return. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll do my best to care for her until you are back." Hoshi said, nodding to Amu.

When they arrived at the airport, it was noon. The plane was ready, so they were allowed to leave early. The plane lifted off into the air, and they were on their way to Europe at last…

**There's Chapter 7 for you! I'm not so hectic about reviews, but I would love for you guys to post your opinions of how I'm doing. Thanks~  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8 of Unwritten message! Enjoy.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara~**

Amu was looking down from the plane the whole time, quite fascinated by the view. The ocean was incredible. The view was outstanding.

"Ikuto, don't you want to look outside?" Amu seemed surprised. They must have been in the air for an hour now. They were just about to be over the land again.

"No." Ikuto said, there was no emotion in his voice, like usual.

"Why not?" Amu looked away from the window to look at Ikuto.

"Because-" Ikuto was disturbed by the sudden emergency alarm flashing. "What the.." Ikuto jumped up from his seat and ran to the front of the plane. The pilot was gone. Amu didn't appear to follow, Ikuto noticed when he looked behind. "AMU, HOLD ON!" Ikuto shouted to her, hoping she would grab onto something.

The plane was rapidly losing air, falling to the ground quickly…

_I can't feel my legs, my head hurts… What exactly happened? I.. I remember Ikuto yelling… Wait, where is Ikuto..? I.. I should try calling for him… _

"I-Iku…" Amu tried to yell, though the scream it felt like she was producing came out no more than a whisper. "Ikuto.." The smoke surrounding the area made Amu break out coughing. "IKUTO!" Amu managed to yell, but then passed out from lack of oxygen and pain.

Ikuto found himself laying face down, surrounded by debris. Ikuto tried to lift himself from the ground, just to find that his arms were very sore.

"Uhg.. How did this happen.." Ikuto said to himself, and dusted off his clothes when he finally managed to stand up. His legs were perfectly fine, so this would be very easy. _I seem to h_ave _rolled away from the plane. _Ikuto said to himself as he observed the crash site a few meters away. _Wait.. Where's Amu? _Ikuto panicked and ran towards the crash.

"Amu!" He shouted, hoping that she could hear him. Amu was still unconscious, though. Ikuto searched best to his ability through the debris to find Amu. "Amu, where are you…"

_Forever, forever… _Were the only things that went through Amu's mind while she was laying there.

"Amu! Ammuu!" Ikuto repeated again, still hoping that Amu may be able to hear him. Then he spotted her, a few feet away. "Amu…" He said, when he got up to her. Her head was bleeding, it appeared to have been bad, but had almost stopped now. Amu's lower body and one of her arms was covered with metal and other scraps from the plane. Ikuto tried to take the parts off, it hurt his arms incredibly, but it worked. He was able to remove the plane debris from on top of Amu.

"Amu.." Ikuto sighed and picked up Amu from where she was. _Need to move her somewhere clearer, must make sure she's alright… _Ikuto thought, and looked frantically around for somewhere to go. There was nowhere, it was all cloudy because of the crash.

"Ik.." Amu moaned, turning her body a bit. Ikuto looked down at her, then searched for somewhere to go again. He just walked away from the crash site, there was most likely clearer air out there somewhere.. away.

Ikuto had been walking for about 15 minutes now, the air had improved greatly. The air where he was now was good enough. Ikuto placed Amu on the soft part of the ground, and fell asleep beside her.

Hours passed, the sun was about to go down. Ikuto was waking up..

Ikuto flew up from the ground to his feet. He was breathing heavily all of the sudden. _What_.. Ikuto looked around, and saw Amu on the ground._ Oh yeah… _Ikuto kneeled down to make sure Amu was alright.

"Amu, wake up." Ikuto spoke softly into her ear. It was covered in blood; most of her head was. "Amu." He whispered again. She still didn't move. "Amu, don't make me bite you." Ikuto joked, hoping that would make her respond. She still didn't move. Ikuto smirked a bit, and leaned in a bit more. "Amu.." He said once more, then he gently bit her ear, still receiving no response…

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted suddenly. She tried to jump up, but didn't work. "That.. that hurt…" Amu started coughing again. Ikuto was still on the floor beside her, smirking.

"You wouldn't wake up, only thing I could think of." He laughed.

"You… uhg.." Amu rubbed her head. "My head still hurts." Ikuto looked at her for a little while, then leaned in to kiss her gently. "Iku..t..o.." Amu moaned into the kiss. _What is this feeling? _Amu pulled back. "We.. we should find somewhere to wash off.." Ikuto looked at her head.

"I guess." Ikuto responded, then helped Amu off of the ground after getting up himself. They walked for awhile before they found a river.

"It looks cold." Amu sighed, but put her feet in anyways. She stood there for several seconds, speechless.

"How is it?" Ikuto asked then sat down on the shore. Amu turned around quickly to face him.

"It's.. Incredibly warm, actually." She smiled then sat down on a rock inside the river to soak in the heat. "Not like.." She trailed off. Amu waved her legs around in the water. _Right._ Ikuto thought. _She's referring to the water… _Ikutosighed, watching Amu. _What can I do to make it right?_ He rested his head on his hands.

**Sorry for the short chapter. U__U;; Haven't had time to get on the computer much recently because of Christmas and stuff. Probably won't be writing until January now, though. Hope you all have enjoyed what's happening so far!**


End file.
